


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》27-35（東北篇．上）

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》27-35（東北篇．上）

Section 27

談起中國文化，肯定少不了風水這一塊。  
風水，相地之術也。若要細論，別說區區二三十萬字，歷朝歷代流傳下來的經典著作何其多，真有心深究，讀個兩百萬字都未必足夠。肚子裡沒得真材實料，拿著網路上抄來的資料吹噓賣弄自是萬萬不該也不敢，在此且不說陰陽宅，不談沖剋，單單就粗淺地介紹一個概念：龍脈。

龍脈一說，自古便有。初時主要指的是如騰龍般綿延起伏、厚實高拔，且有流水相伴的地脈。後因帝王們喜以龍自比，龍脈一詞於是多了個涵義，特指出過或者能夠安葬帝王、護佑其後裔的雄奇山脈。風水學家們更進一步地認為，但凡於中國歷史上出現的每一個王朝，都有代表它的一條「龍」。  
從廣義上看，浩浩八千里神州大地，縱橫曳灑的大小山脈形同一群臥龍，始祖源於崑崙山，由之往四方延伸出數條大龍脈，稱為幹龍。在西北，有天山、祁連山、阿爾泰山。在西南，有唐古拉山、喜馬拉雅山。下到中原，有秦嶺、太行山。又至東南，是為巫山、黃山、武夷山。而在東北，幹龍一綿亙於黑龍江，為大小興安嶺，一橫臥於吉林與朝鮮的邊界，是為長白山。

 

二○○六年底，冬至前九天。長白山，橫山林區，營山村。  
與繁華大城市的塵囂紛擾呈極強對比，這是被針葉林層層環繞的靜僻村莊。天寒，樹梢掛滿白霜，好像整片林子都是冰晶雕刻出來的一樣。佇足村口，引頸四望，除開森林、天空，其他就是山了。是的，四面八方全是山，晶瑩靈秀的雪山。但也因著覆蓋於山頭的厚厚白雪，每一座乍看都長得一個模樣。若非仔細觀瞧，辨認不出它們各自不同的輪廓樣貌。  
既然是一座山村，規模不大是肯定的，自頭到尾也就十幾二十戶人家，靜靜地、與世無爭地棲居於山坳深處，僅靠一條沿著萬丈深淵勉強修起來的土路與外界聯通。已近深冬，自駕遊的旅人們早都消失無蹤，方圓百十里內都不該再有外地人出沒。卻是作怪，此刻此時，竟然有幾名穿著高檔衝鋒衣褲的男女──其中還包括了一些金髮碧眼的洋人，在小村邊上守林人留下的一間空木屋前晃蕩。

「OK！」  
完成了雷達的調試，看著手裡的接收機螢幕陸續閃現的一系列資料及數據，阿甯滿意地頷首。站直了身，正要對不遠處架設衛星電話的高加索人Scott說話，眼角餘光驀地捕捉到幾抹異色。  
「喲！挺速度的，Super Wu他們回來了。」  
襯著潔白雪山、蒼綠林海、冷清村道、灰撲撲的平房老屋，紅黃藍，鮮豔衝鋒衣包裹的三道人影格外突兀醒目。  
她下意識地跨前兩步，提高了音量，「如何？」

來人中最「寬」的一位一拍胸脯，腳下不停，「胖爺親自出馬，能有搞不定的事兒？」

對於臨時隊員所展現的雄厚自信，隊長大人只是不置可否地挑了挑眉，眼光滴溜溜地一掃，停在另一人臉上。

迎上詢問的目光，吳邪點點頭，「租好了，總共十四匹馬，大後天一早養馬人會牽到這兒交給咱們。嚮導稍微麻煩點，好在村支書那邊答應幫忙找了，順利的話，明天能有著落。」說話間，口中不停地往外冒白氣。

「行，你們先進屋去休息吧！等我和Scott把裝備架好，整理一下資料和路線，晚點大家開個小會。」  
語罷，阿甯又看了看已經走到了面前的三個人，特別是一直保持沉默半低頭並用毛帽加衝鋒衣帽把腦袋牢牢蓋住幾乎就瞧不見臉的那位，微微地皺了皺眉，忽然抬起空著的那隻手，在彼此錯身前一拍吳邪的肩膀，「Super Wu，你留下來幫我個忙。」  
拽著人折回到雷達邊，她一面做出要繼續調試設備的樣子，一面衝著即將踏入木屋的修長背影揚了揚下巴，輕聲問道：「怎麼了？」

果然發現了！「沒事，到地方前會恢復的。」

「你確定？」她臉上的狐疑之色顯而易見，明擺著不信，更何況這解釋等於沒解釋。考慮了一會兒，終歸沒有追問，而是正色道：「Super Wu，實話對你說，我挑中你們倆，主要就是想借重Kylin的身手和盜墓經驗。這次的探路任務比較特殊，一是要上雪山，二是時間特別緊迫，再有，隊伍的組成比平常複雜了點，有他在，感覺比較穩妥。可萬一他狀況不好，等過了雪線，非但發揮不了，還可能嚴重妨礙行動。」  
在Coral一眾探寶員的認知裡，「二○○六年度最剽悍新人」Kylin Zhang並非人與禁婆生下的混血半妖，是一名身世如謎過往不明本領高強孤僻寡言極難親近的年輕盜墓賊。夏末時節獨身潛入位在海南島周邊的汪藏海沉船墓，從而與幸運到掉渣的落難菜鳥Super Wu相識，並救他逃出死地。隨後因他的居中牽線加入公司，旋即於秋季的大西洋二戰沉船打撈項目立下大功，一下打響名號──此處省略二人「膾炙人口」的香豔小道傳聞NNN則。唯一知曉背後隱情者，是這個組織的最高層，一位叫作裘德考的洋老頭。

瞧出美女隊長眉宇間的憂慮，吳邪便想寬慰她幾句。話到嘴邊，不期然一個轉念，吐出來的句子登時變樣，「等一下，這話聽著不對啊！既然妳只想用他，找我來佔名額幹嘛？」

拜託！不算你那些偶爾還挺管用的小計謀，沒有你，誰來跟那座移動人形冰山溝通？那傢伙肯買誰的帳？天夠冷了，老娘犯得著自討苦吃？  
阿甯撇撇嘴，見某人那副快啊快啊別矜持了就等著妳承認沒我真不行的狡詐小狐狸樣，禁不住輕哼一聲。單手叉腰，勾唇，女王氣場瞬間爆表，「誰讓某人簽了賣身契呢？操死免賠。」  
講實話？免談！

道行遠遠未夠班的小狐狸立馬做慘遭打擊傷心嘔血貌，「我靠！妳還能不能更狠點？」聽她被逗得呵呵一笑，自己也跟著笑了笑，然後才認真地道出剛才原本要說的話，「不要緊的，妳相信我，小哥他真沒事，否則我不會站在這裡。」

恰在這時，高加索人結束了手上的工作，伸長脖子湊了過來。聞言嘿嘿兩聲，曖昧地朝大美女擠了擠眼睛，貌似在暗示著什麼。她立即回瞪去一眼，眼神極其兇悍銳利，帶有明顯的制止警告意味。

嗄？吳邪被夾在中間，左右看看兩人的熱切「交流」，只覺一頭霧水。大山裡沒有神經毒氣吧？臉部抽筋嗎這是？

不及多想，阿甯已扭著屁股走向了木屋，將倆大老爺們留在了原地。可沒走兩步，腳步突然頓住。  
幾秒後，話音緩緩響起：「好，我就信你一次。不過……」詫異？期待？擔憂？若有所思？無法形容那是一種怎樣的微妙語氣，「Super Wu，就算Kylin沒事，恐怕你這一趟也會有點事。」

沒刮風，沒飄雪，衝鋒衣褲和登山靴足夠保暖。這個剎那，Coral公認的幸運小菜鳥卻是全身發毛，「啥事？」

美女隊長站定於木屋前，視線筆直地投過去，穿過沒裝簾子的玻璃窗，望進屋內，「有人想挖你牆腳。」

 

 

Section 28

經過三天的整頓和聯繫，真正要進入大山的日子悄然到來。  
冬至前六天，零下十五攝氏度，天氣晴。清晨時分，無雲的天空宛若一整片純色琉璃，初升的日頭尚未攀過東方地平線上綿延的雪山。在隊長阿甯的指揮下，探路隊留下三人負責後勤工作，其餘包括當地嚮導在內的十個人、十四匹馬列成長隊，在一則小小小小的插曲後，終於浩浩蕩蕩地啟程，離開營山村，循山道往林區更深更高處去。

深入「關東第一山」，景色之美，無庸置疑。從低處的原始森林直至高處的巍峨雪峰，每一段山體都有不同的顏色，峰峰相連，映襯以無邊無涯的湛藍天穹，氣勢非凡。奈何山高坡陡，狹窄土路彎彎繞繞，一面臨著茂密的林海，一面就是山崖。除了身為朝鮮族退伍兵的嚮導順子，眾人都欠缺騎馬的經驗，光是確保自己不從馬背上掉下去就得耗去不少精力，抽不出賞景的心思，只能偶爾偷空往四周瞥個一兩眼，再低聲地做點感嘆。  
為求穩妥，隊伍的前進速度相當緩慢，一直走了四個小時才抵達行前預設的第一個暫停點：小型火山湖「阿蓋西」。

「好美啊！」甫望見那泓澄澈如鏡的碧水，走在馬隊中段的隊長大人便以領頭的順子肯定聽得到的音量讚嘆了一句：「你們瞧，周圍的山都倒映在裡頭了！」  
此言一出，其餘人也跟著嚷起來，一掃先時的沉默。  
「真的，就跟風景明信片一樣呢！」  
「順子哥，這兒停一下吧，我想去湖邊留個影。」  
「是啊是啊！咱們難得來一趟，不拍幾張照片留念怎麼行？」

收了錢的嚮導自然是儘量由著客人，大隊人馬於是拉到了湖畔。大夥下馬，三三兩兩地圍著「阿蓋西」拍起照片來。  
「甯，我們來合照──啊呀呀！疼、好疼……」  
「把你的臭爪子拿開！」  
莫不是長白山的壯美景致觸動了這群狠角色，打開了他們心中暗藏的某個俏皮感性開關？非也，這其實是事前就商量好的：為了不讓嚮導生疑，免除不必要的麻煩，必須於進山途中隱瞞真實身分，暫且偽裝成一幫子缺心眼的遊客。  
「來來來！小天真，咱倆來擺個雷鋒的姿勢。」  
「雷鋒？快別謙虛了，您這活脫脫就是天蓬元帥下凡顯靈……」  
哢嚓哢嚓！快門按動聲不絕於耳，攝入一道道身影、一張張笑顏，有萌姑娘，有糙老爺，姿勢組合各異，背景一律為美得撼動人心的碧湖蒼林、雪峰藍天。然而仔細觀察，吶，注意到了嗎？撇開忙碌的兼職攝影師順子和某位一下馬就默默地挑了塊石頭坐定低頭打起盹兒來的仁兄不論，其中有那麼一個人，理當笑得最乾淨純粹，此時的笑容偏偏帶了那麼一絲絲勉強。

 

停留大約十分鐘，一行人重新上馬出發，繼續往上。  
已是正午，太陽爬到了頭頂，氣溫明顯較清早升高了一截。還未過雪線，尚不至於被雪地的強烈反光刺傷眼睛。風不大，只是北面的山峰後頭出現了厚厚的雲團，持續好些天的晴朗日子或許就要結束。  
隨著地勢的升高，山路越發陡斜，到後來坡面斜度竟差不多有六十度，馬兒每落一步都顯得十分驚險。不消說，大家都繃緊了神經，雙手牢牢把住韁繩，雙眼死死盯著路面。一度活躍的氣氛重歸於沉悶，靜謐中，緊張感與刺骨寒意一同瀰漫。

策馬走在這種氛圍下，吳邪越發清晰地意識到，自己有些抗拒，有些不安，還有些不爽。

抗拒是當然，畢竟此行之目標非同小可，乃元末明初中國第一風水師汪藏海的又一建築傑作，為關東一神秘政權東夏國的統治者萬奴王興建的陵墓，雲頂天宮。作為曾與汪祖宗的種種變態設計有過超親密接觸的探寶圈小菜鳥，難道要敲鑼打鼓滿懷欣喜地期待更刺激更驚悚的重逢？沒在聽完任務目的地簡介的第一時間嚇得白眼一翻厥倒過去，已經對得起黨對得起人民對得起社會了。  
不安也合理，這一趟進山，隊伍成員並不全為熟面孔，阿甯、高加索人Scott、自家那只悶油瓶、特別找來當技術顧問的胖子之外，還有過往未曾謀面的三男一女。據甯大隊長所言，這四人都是道上某位老前輩的親信，擁有開啟雲頂天宮寶庫的「鑰匙」，Coral則握有東夏國龍脈、雲頂天宮所在地的關鍵信息，雙方因此決定合作，共同組織先遣探路隊。如此結合了情報、工具兩大優勢，無疑是最節省成本，符合公司最大利益的決定。可是換個角度想，一支由兩個小團體合組的臨時團隊，感情、默契、信任，半項皆無，路上要順順利利也就罷了，萬一突然碰到啥緊急狀況，結果怕是真不大好說。  
而不爽嘛……

「啊呀！」

驟起的女子尖叫刺入耳膜，不是阿甯。  
吳邪一驚，猛然回神，就見走在自個兒前頭的馬匹不知怎麼踏空了一步，連著騎在背上的人都失去平衡，踉蹌地往前栽去。他心說不好，條件反射地一扯馬韁，免得撞上或踩上，跨下的馬兒卻像受到驚嚇般嘶鳴了一聲，人立起來，前腿凌空撲騰了幾下，身子一歪，後腳打滑，眼看著也要摔倒，而且是更悲慘的仰天朝後倒。  
我操！他登時駭得面色慘白，虧得雙腿及時夾緊了馬肚子，這才沒給拋飛。與此同時，驚呼響成一片。開玩笑，在這樣的陡坡上，不管是讓馬壓著或者狠甩出去，下場都不可能好！  
達達達達──  
千鈞一髮的當口，忽聽一串急促的馬蹄聲從後方逼近，眼角閃現一抹黑影，旋即有一隻胳臂伸過來，大掌扣住了他的馬轡，猛力朝前扯。那力道大得驚人，不出幾秒，躁動的馬匹已被拽拉著恢復了四肢著地的狀態，並漸漸地安分平靜下來，一場人馬重傷的危機消弭於無形。

「呼──呼──」  
靠著幾次深呼吸略略平撫了心跳，吳邪感激地望向來人，微笑，張口。

「起靈哥……」

耳朵聽見的，卻是女孩兒家柔柔軟軟嫩嫩的聲音。

循聲看去，另一匹馬已在其他人的協助下爬了起來，正嘶嘶地打著響鼻，神情竟然有些無辜。墜馬的姑娘似未受傷，就是巴掌大的小臉蛋寫滿了驚嚇。站直了身，不理會攙扶她的同伴，也不去拍拂粉色羽絨衣表面沾上的塵土，而是以「四十五度自拍」的標準姿態注視著剛剛才發了一通狠的冷面帥哥。  
「對不起，我……我這匹馬好像不大對勁……而且，我不是很會騎馬……」說著，長睫毛撲閃幾下，翦翦雙瞳泛出一層粼粼閃閃的水光，粉唇微噘。乖乖！神態真叫一個楚楚可憐，天真無邪。  
「路太陡了，我、我怕……耽誤了行程，那就不好了……起靈哥，你……你能不能……」

如果沒有聽完整段話的耐心，是的，各種吞吐迂迴明示暗示完全能夠刪去，簡化成三個字：求共騎。

吳邪晃了一晃，初時聽到汪藏海的名字沒暈，適才從生到死又從死到生地走完一趟來回也沒暈，現在卻有種暈倒的衝動。他娘的，道歉的對象是不是搞錯啦？這是赤裸裸的勾引、勾引還是勾引呢？不懂得先打聽打聽妳看上的名草有主沒主，卻懂得搶佔人道關懷和團隊精神的制高點，姑娘，吳爺我都不曉得該不該誇妳了。  
哭笑不得地收回視線，瞥向身畔。

面對請求，「名草」僅僅思考了小半秒，接著手一鬆，俐落地翻下了馬，跨開腳步。

厚厚雲團於高空中翻滾，山風嘩嘩地吹過林梢，阿甯稍微張開了嘴巴，高加索人Scott倒抽了一口涼氣，胖子暗暗罵了一聲靠。不過，這些吳邪都接收不到，腦袋瞬間短路了，只傻愣愣地坐在馬鞍上，怔怔地看著一幅唯美夢幻猶如偶像劇片頭抑或言情小說封面的畫面於眼前搬演：英俊挺拔的年輕男人牽著一匹駿馬，面無表情而不失瀟灑地走向落難的美少女，然後傾身，迎著女孩熱切得幾乎要令冰冷空氣現場燃燒起來的目光，將韁繩交入她明明迫不及待卻要故作羞怯地朝他伸來的手心，隨之一記轉身……

等等！韁繩？轉身？

直到馬背下沉，腰腹一緊，吳邪仍沒能從連番震駭中緩過神來。  
張起靈可沒解說行動的興致，兩手抱住他的腰，前胸貼上他的後背，頭枕著他的肩膀，親暱地磨蹭兩下，調整好最舒適的位置，隨即兩眼一閉，全身放鬆，投入冬眠大業去也。

時間，在這個剎那定格。  
似乎過了許久許久，順子才試探性地發話：「各位老闆，既然沒事了，咱們……是不是該往前走了？」

啥？小姑娘好囧，嚮導好可憐？  
怎麼會呢？那有什麼啊？本日最最最倒楣催的，絕對要數被迫載上了兩顆超大型閃光彈的那匹馬。

 

 

Section 29

長白山脈，中國與朝鮮的界山，百千傳說之源頭，關東龍脈之所繫。置身其間，但見險峰嶔崎，森林蓊鬱，野花爛漫，紅葉濃豔。溫泉裊裊生煙，山溪淙淙奔淌。山頭積雪萬年不化如圍裹潔白柔軟的羽裳，大小湖泊星羅散布如自九天墜落的寶鑽明珠。無分四季，誰都不會更不能否認這地方的美麗。  
但，美麗未必等於平靜。特殊的地理位置和豐厚的天然資源使然，偷獵者、盜伐者、偷渡者、採藥者、朝聖者……廣沃大山裡，神秘團隊歷來不絕。又有誰能說準，層層封凍的積雪冰川之下，會否埋藏了不為人知的歷史隱秘？

十二月中旬，旅人基本絕跡的嚴冬。夜幕已然降臨，寒風凜凜，濃雲在漆黑的天空中無聲翻滾，再不多時便該降下雪來。長白山橫山林區極深極高近雪線處，一座背風的山坳內，一扇破舊歪倒的鐵絲門和一塊「祖國領土神聖不可侵犯」的標語牌之後，罕有地透出了火光。

出於邊防安全的考量，雪線以上設立了不少駐軍崗哨，並劃有軍事禁區，雪線下則設有物資補給站。又因著時局的變動，現如今，某些崗哨挪了地方，相應的補給站自然跟著被廢除，人員和設備撤得是一乾二淨，留下空蕩蕩的一兩棟木屋。儘管簡陋殘破，好歹有門有牆有屋頂，比打洞紮營要舒服省事得太多，對山間跋涉的隊伍來說，不啻於最理想的過夜點。  
戰戰兢兢地在馬背上捱了大半天，探路隊一行人無不又餓又累，這當口早已快手快腳地將掛麵、肉乾和脫水蔬菜組成的晚餐殲滅，正席地圍坐於無煙爐邊喝熱水取暖。挨個一數，一二三四五六七八九，隊長和隊員全體到齊，獨獨不見嚮導，不知去了哪兒。

由阿甯毫不驚慌生疑的表情判斷，順子的「消失」正合她意。雙眼緩緩掃視過週遭眾人，將垂在鬢邊的短髮撥至耳後，豐唇微啟，「明天──」

「起靈哥，你還好吧？」  
語調稍稍拉高的嬌嫩話音輕易奪去在場人的聽覺。不錯，出聲的又是那名一身粉衣的美少女，關注的又是目前坐在她的右手邊的冰山帥哥，「是太冷了嗎？還是已經起高山反應了？精神看著比在山下更差呢！」

刷啦！幾人的視線一下全集中到被點名者身上。他老兄卻是手捧不銹鋼碗，頭微垂，眼簾半斂，好像自個兒是一尊石像，耳邊飄過的是一陣風。

吳邪見狀，無聲地嘆了口氣，「小曦，小哥他是……」

猜猜，他遭到的對待能不能比甯大隊長好？

「唉呀！有了！」不能不能，千萬個不能，絕絕對對沒得可能。被喚作小曦的那位甩都沒甩他，俏皮地歪了歪頭，忽然笑瞇瞇地打了個響指，「我帶了一樣好東西，正好派上用場。」語罷一伸胳臂抓過她的登山包，拉開前邊大口袋的拉鍊，翻找起來。  
啪！  
找沒多久，果然有一件小玩意兒從裡頭掉出，淺藍色，四四方方──護舒寶衛生巾一包。

哎，這、這是唱的哪一齣？

包括小曦姑娘本身，不包括眼觀鼻鼻觀心做老僧入定貌的張大帥哥，大家都愣了。  
兩秒而後，胖子率先反應過來，噗哧一聲噴出嘴裡的熱水，隨即用肥爪子捏了個蘭花指，尖著嗓子道：「我說大妹子啊，妳信胖爺我的不會錯，咱小哥是真爺們兒，龍精虎猛，腰強體壯，一夜七次的水平，只是有個沒事兒愛裝睡美人矇蔽敵人的業餘愛好。大姨媽在他那兒是混不開的。」

曦妹子白皙粉嫩的臉蛋頓時漲成了豬肝色，「不是不是，我要拿的是這個，暖寶寶！」說著打口袋裡抽出一只畫著兩隻袋鼠、寫著幾串日文的橘紅色長方形小塑料袋，舉高甩了甩。又見身邊的大老爺們仍是滿頭霧水，沒誰大聲拍手叫好，急得翻了個白眼，「唉呀！暖寶寶這麼好的東西，你們都不認識？只要把包裝裡的貼片撕下來貼在內衣上頭，身體立刻就暖了，一貼可以支持十二個小時左右。知道要進雪山，我特別買了好多好多，每個人都有份。本來是想等過了雪線再拿出來，不過……」  
頓了頓，她乾脆直接面向張起靈，水汪汪的美目漫溢關懷，那個真誠體貼溫柔懇切喲！「起靈哥，你聽我的，先拿一片去貼著吧。身子弄暖了，人肯定就舒坦了。」

都說精誠所至，金石為開。瞧！人家小姑娘都把話說到了這份兒上，寢不足的混血「禁公」總算不再扮雕像，放下空碗，往右挪了挪，雙目一閉，睡了。

下一秒，坐在張起靈右邊的吳邪激靈靈地打了個冷顫，就覺有一道堪與狙擊槍瞄準器發出的激光一比的尖銳目光從左側的左側射了過來，當下一陣無奈：尼馬，恐怕老子接下來不止騎馬得小心，連放水撇條都得留個心眼了……

小菜鳥很無奈，有人比他更無奈。  
一句開場白沒講全，話題和氣氛已經迅速轉到了頗為奇怪的方向，並且還要往更奇怪的方向去。隊長大人不由扶額，和高加索人Scott交換了一個受不了的眼神，接著將臉一板，「好了，打住打住！演了半天的戲，你們還真這一趟當是來旅遊的了？」

摻了怒火的語氣確實帶些威嚴，大夥登時正了容色，連胖子都識相地閉緊了嘴，艱難地吞回即將出口的搶白。有種生物叫女王，別惹得好。

環視現場，確定聽眾們都安分了──打盹兒的那位可忽略不計，阿甯輕咳一聲，以只有在場者能聽見的音量道：「今天的路線完全是按原定計劃走，明天一早動身，繼續往上，中午之前就會越過雪線，接近中朝邊境。然後我會讓順子保持一段不會惹崗哨注意的安全距離，跟著邊境線走，看能不能在附近找一座視野比較開闊的雪坡，帶我們上去看一看，太陽下山前再找個廢棄的哨站過夜。你們如果對這樣的安排有意見，認為有需要調整的地方，現在趕緊提出來。」

沒誰再截話搶話。胖子單手搓著雙下巴，不曉得琢磨著啥。小姑娘討了個沒趣，熱臉湊過去，竟然連冷屁股都沒貼著，只貼著冷空氣，委委屈屈地低下頭收拾暖寶寶、護舒寶和一瓶不知何時也從包裡滾了出來湊熱鬧的雲南白藥。同來的一位名叫葉成的小夥子瞧著有點不忍，低聲安慰了她幾句。他們的同伴還有個姓郎名風的大個子，繃著一張方臉，一言不發，酷得很。  
「我看暫時不用調整。」  
出言接話的是一名戴著眼鏡、渾身刀疤的光頭中年男人，綽號華和尚，真名不詳。非屬Coral的四人中，以此人的年紀最長，資歷最深。據葉成的介紹，在那老前輩手下是二把手級別的重要角色。  
不確定是不是自己多心了，吳邪隱約留意到，自打在爐邊坐下來煮麵吃麵起，這位長相凶殘的偽和尚同志就沒吭過聲，一副若有所思的模樣。鏡片後的眼睛時不時要往他和張起靈的方向瞄，眼底似有精光閃動，瞧得他老大不自在。  
「咱們出發前，四爺特別提點了我幾件與尋龍定位相關的事。再往上走一天，等過了雪線，去到更高的地方，找著了天宮所在的那座雪山，再根據實際狀況做判斷吧！」

「行，就這樣辦。」阿甯頷首，隨之警惕地一瞥窗外，「順子去隔壁那屋照顧馬，差不多該回來了。大家也別多磨菇了，休息要緊。」

眾人點頭，正要各自散去歇息，「等一下！」不期然華和尚又拋出一句話。對象不是阿甯，是挑開了眼皮準備起身的張起靈。  
「小哥，你可是本地人？跟吉林張家是什麼關係？」

 

 

Section 30

有沒有才意識到以後放水撇條都得特別多留個心眼，當晚睡覺睡到一半就被尿給憋醒的八卦？

睜眼那一瞬，吳邪直覺地以為自己是讓好幾撥此起彼伏如交響樂的鼾聲給吵醒，兩秒後才覺察到下腹那股極具壓迫感的尿意。儘管內心一千一萬個不願起身，奈何「內外交困」，掙扎了一小會兒，還是認命地鑽出睡袋，抓起手電筒，在胖子、華和尚、郎風驚天動地的「三重唱」伴奏下，輕手輕腳地出門解放去。  
三急當前，自不會記得在推門時回看一眼親愛的隊友們。  
離開木屋，走進戶外，乖乖！那感覺真可比迎頭栽入一座又深又廣的冰湖，未被衣物覆蓋的肌膚立馬一陣刺疼。圍繞四面八方的原始森林是一片渾沌的黑，沒有月光，雪山的輪廓也模模糊糊。仰頭望了望天頂，陰雲密佈，估計天不亮便要開始下雪。  
打亮手電筒，他跳著腳走向離小屋最近的一棵樹。來到樹底，解開褲頭，淅哩嘩啦地發洩完畢，拉好拉鍊，回轉身。

身前兩步處，一人靜靜佇立。

「唔！」那身形太太太熟悉，驚呼只持續半秒，旋即在吐氣後變為低低的埋怨，「我靠！你能不能別老這樣嚇人？」

張起靈沒吱聲，上前一步抓起吳邪的手腕，順道拿過手電筒，關掉。而後一旋身，拉著他朝屋子去。  
不是大夥休息睡覺的那一棟，是用來安置馬匹的另一棟木屋。

 

吱呀──  
凍結的靜謐為引人牙酸的異響攪擾。破木門被人由外推開，又由內虛掩上。

沒有光，四下基本是絕對黑暗。正常人類的肉眼沒法看見屋內的情形，但能聽到聲響──兩位不速之客的闖入驚醒了馬兒，立刻引發一陣小騷動，牠們不是威嚇性地從鼻孔裡咻咻噴氣，就是以蹄子用力刨地。不過躁動並未擴大，隨著一股無形而強悍的威壓猛然於空氣裡漫開，十四匹馬很快便都恢復安靜，再不敢發出一丁點聲息。  
感受著週遭一系列的變化，吳邪不由得憶起離開營山村時的一則小插曲：隊伍出發在即，所有馬匹都安安分分，唯有撥給張起靈的那一匹不然，隔著一小段距離，一見他就像受到嚴重驚嚇般豎直耳朵，一面高聲嘶鳴，一面撲騰扭動著要掙脫繩索，渾不理會養馬人的安撫喝斥。怎麼搞的？大家正在納悶，仍掛著萬年一號表情的張老大已經定定地盯住那馬，不疾不徐地逼近前去。一步、兩步，第三步還沒邁呢，焦躁不安的馬兒竟又變了副模樣，四蹄落地，邊搖著脖子邊垂下大腦袋，口齒空嚼，哼都不再哼一聲，乖順地任他揚手扣住轡頭，抬腿翻身，坐定馬背，啟程上路。  
動物比人要敏感，此言看來不假。與生俱來的感知能力不僅能穿透表象，告訴牠們此時正面對的傢伙絕非「善類」，更會讓牠們明白，倘若逃不掉躲不開了，選擇服從聽話絕對比進行無謂的反抗然後被喀嚓掉要划算。  
不過，現在不是深究神秘第六感的時刻。

寒意環伺，馬糞味充斥的寂靜黑暗裡，輕淺且規律的吐息氤散於吳邪面前。眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，沒能瞧見一對幽深的眼瞳，卻能斷定正有一道專注的視線落在自個兒臉上。剛想開口說話，先被兩隻戴著手套的大手捧住面頰。那是一雙怎樣的手呢？膚色蒼白，溫度略低，極有力氣，十根手指頭生得修長漂亮，唯一麻煩的是指甲長得比較快，沒幾天就得修剪一次……  
他能一口氣給出很多形容，獨獨不會提到……

「怎麼了？」手的主人輕輕道出了他原本要講的話。

聞言，吳邪先是一愣，哎，我？我有怎麼了嗎？稍一思索，想及剛才盤桓在腦袋裡的那些思緒，隨即會過意來。無需驚訝，早就體認好多回了，自身的神情眼色變化素來逃不過這只悶油瓶子的法眼。周圍閒雜人等再多、環境再差、干擾再大，統統不構成妨礙。  
坦白未必從寬，抗拒絕對從嚴。  
所以，怎麼了？

好吧，是有那麼一些……不是滋味。  
觸發點並非粉嫩嫩水靈靈的軟妹子，是皮糙肉厚滿身疤的老江湖。

四周仍漆黑，無法視物。吳邪索性闔上眼皮，舉起同樣戴著手套的雙掌，掌心覆上張起靈的手背，細細地觸摸、感知。的確，兩相對照，這雙手的右手食指和中指比起左手要長了一小截──不明顯，可確實有。雙指指尖頂到了手套的指尖，幾無緩衝空間，再戴著它爬個兩天的雪山，搞不好就要給指甲戳破了。  
僅僅憑著這些天來的短暫相處，華和尚就能細心地留意到這一點不同，老江湖的眼神實在太毒。相比之下，自己差得太遠太遠了。他娘的，同床共枕幾個月有了，什麼親密的舉動沒做過？太遜了，居然愣沒發覺。

──古時專職倒斗的發丘中郎將有個特徵，手指特別的長而有力，叫發丘指，對付夾墓磚破機關之類的細緻活兒全不在話下。現如今，道上僅有東北吉林的張家仍掌握著這門絕活，代代相傳。  
──張家是盜墓家族，全族世代聚居於吉林，具體地點我並不清楚，只聽四爺約略地提起過，應該就在長白山脈某處。這群人本事很高，然而作風低調，極少與外界打交道，連結婚都限定於族內通婚。也因為本領高，眼光自然更要高，非大墓不出手，而且每回出手必定是家族內部行動，既不允許外人入夥，也從不參加別人組織的團夥。因此，道上真正與張家接觸過的人非常少，年輕一輩甚至根本不曉得或者不相信他們的存在，只當是個傳說。  
──小哥，我看你右手的兩根指頭略有發丘指的樣子，與普通人不同，小時候必然鍛鍊過，但不算真正練成。你又姓張，身手也夠好，是不是早年從張家另分出來的旁系後代？

在腦子裡將華和尚的解釋和推斷過了一遍，吳邪低聲道：「小哥，你右手的這兩根手指頭，是生來就比左手要長一些嗎？」讓轉問替代了回答。

張起靈的反應正是當時在無煙爐邊的反應，搖頭。轉念想到發問者並不具備絕佳的夜視能力，只得把動作化作最簡略的言語，「不是。」

數小時前令聽眾群半信半疑的否認，此刻帶來水落石出的瞭然。  
二十多年前，千萬里外，南中國海海平面以下三十米的巨大明代沉船墓深處。被禁婆當作性奴囚禁的日子太痛苦太難熬，除去尋找脫逃的路徑，年輕的張姓盜墓賊將一門心思──更準確地說，是支撐自身活下去的動力──全寄託在了親生兒子身上。想要逃走，想要帶上流有一半的妖怪之血的孩子一起離開，返回水面上的世界，回歸遙遠北方雪山腳下的家。於是在敎孩子說話寫字之外，另依照家族的傳統方式施予訓練，要讓他擁有發丘指──形同於「張氏血統印記」的獨門特徵。直至後來的某一天，那個摧毀信念的轉捩點降臨。  
或許，在那之後，被父親捨下的小半妖還懵懂地憑著記憶自己訓練著自己，持續了很長很長的一段時間……

吳邪緩緩地挑開眼簾，抿了抿唇。終於釐清了打睡前便哽堵於胸口的心緒，不激烈，只是有點複雜。  
「小哥，如果有機會，你……」依循微溫的氣息，凝視那雙看不見的眼睛，「你想不想再見到你爹，還有你的……親戚？」

話音落下後的長久沉默，完全在意料之內。  
沒料到的，是沉默被打破的方式。  
吳邪才隱隱聽見木屋外傳來某種細碎如落雪的聲音，毫無預告，近在咫尺的薄唇突然覆上他的唇瓣，舌頭強硬地撬開牙關，長驅直入，用力吸吮。原本貼在頰邊的手也沒閒著，一隻按牢了他的後腦，一隻往下滑至腰際，攬緊。  
「嗯？」  
即使隔著幾層褲子，感覺不若平時鮮明，下腹的貼合仍讓他敏感地一陣顫抖，雙臂條件反射地抱住張起靈的脖子。緊隨其後，性暗示意味濃厚的肢體摩擦逼出斷續含糊的低吟，「唔……嗯嗯……」  
唇舌抽離，改襲向耳垂。下身的磨蹭力度更為強烈，血液逐漸匯去。  
「哈啊！」沒東西堵著嘴了，吳邪的呻吟聲一下拔高。不合時宜的求歡、太容易受撩撥的身體，不確定何者更令人頭大，「不行！唔……張起靈你他娘別……不、不能在這裡做，我會……嗯啊……」

不冷了，馬屎馬尿馬騷味全沒了。體溫飆高，淡香浮動。外頭到底是啥聲響？下雪了嗎？不知道，管不了了。

「嗯……停、先停一下……」

按照過往的經驗，抗拒一律會被視作情趣。未料這當口，點火者竟真踩下了急煞車，不再舔咬他耳垂的嫩肉，也不再挺動下體與他相磨，維持面對面擁抱的姿勢，只將臉埋入他頸間，別無更具侵略性的舉動。如此喘息片刻，待調勻呼吸，壓住了自體內散發的催情香氣，才貼著他發紅發燙的耳朵道：「剛剛外面有人，那個女人。」

「你！」吳邪的雙目在黑暗中瞪大到極限。  
不是聽不懂，是聽懂了，懂得不能更懂，所以徹底傻掉。第一秒，腦子一片空白，緊接著，各種念頭各種情緒咻咻咻地掠過腦海，其中居然包含了一絲絲同情。而最終得出的結論，是感嘆，也是讚歎；是欣慰，更是敬畏。  
「『起靈哥』，你丫夠狠！」

一聲低笑，四唇又貼合在了一塊兒。

這一刻，也許他們都忘記了，有一個問題，沒有得到回答。

 

 

Section 31

冬至前五天，零下二十攝氏度，大雪。

若把前些天的長白山比喻為不染人間煙火的仙女，絕美，恬靜，周身漫著一種不親近人可也不至於傷人的冰冷。今日，這片山脈換上的決計是一副張牙舞爪若修羅夜叉的兇惡面貌。  
下午將近五點，雲層極厚，天頂已是灰撲撲陰沉沉的一片。鵝毛般的白色雪花漫天飄舞，山風怒嚎。雪線以上的山巒沒有了鮮明濃郁的色彩，沒有了廣闊茂密的原始樹林，沒有人工闢出的明顯路徑，這時也再找不到不被積雪覆蓋的裸露火山岩體。氣候與地理條件都太過惡劣，馬匹無法繼續前進。值此時，灰與白之外，天地間僅有的異色，是臉戴風鏡腳踏雪鞋雙手拖拉著雪扒犁於兩道山脊間艱難移動的十個人影。

除開雲頂天宮探路隊一行九人和他們的朝鮮族嚮導順子，還有哪支「旅遊團」能這麼不要命？

當然，不要命只是一種抽象比方，大家基本上還是很愛惜生命的，要不然也用不著小心翼翼地拖著裝備物資頂風跋涉了，直接在附近找一座夠深的山崖滾下去便是──友情小提醒，假如只想摔而不想死，選擇深度建議在三十米內，下墜時莫忘高聲問候別人家的祖宗。  
請聽，Coral外聘技術顧問王胖子同志本著珍愛生命的一貫立場率先提出了質疑：「順子，你有沒有帶錯路呀？不說一小時就能到地方嗎？怎麼咱們從兩點走到現在快五點了，連個廢崗哨的毛也沒瞧見？胖爺我……」  
風驟然一緊，後面的話全給吹得沒影。

嚮導順子止住了腳步，回過頭來，眉毛幾乎皺到了鼻孔裡。對於找不到預期中的過夜地點，明顯也納悶得可以。  
見他的表情，走在隊伍第二位的吳邪登時感到不妙，早已被凍僵的頭皮又是一陣發麻。剛心說我靠不會倒楣成這樣吧，就聽順子狐疑地道：「這裡的地貌跟我上回來時不一樣了……」說著踩了踩腳下鬆軟的積雪，又扭頭看看兩邊的山坡，原地打了兩個轉，忽然唉呀了一聲──豁然醒悟的音調，偏偏搭以更為難看的臉色，「糟糕！我知道為啥找不著了！這兒發生過嚴重的雪崩，崗哨被埋在我們腳底下了！」

眾人都快步圍了上來，一聽此言，胖子立馬瞪眼跳腳準備罵娘，可惜這氣勢非凡的一跳沒能把崗哨給震出地表，反倒讓自己整個地捂進了雪裡，費老大的勁兒才爬出來。曦姑娘白眼一翻，從今早起床出發時便差到了極點的面色瞬間變得更差，纖細的身子晃了一晃，就要跌倒。小夥子葉成趕緊從一邊將她攙住，一手扶著胳臂，一手攬過肩膀，那姿態還頗有幾分護花使者的味道。郎風和華和尚都沒說話，兩張大臉卻黑得比頭頂上的天空更為駭人。  
阿甯與Scott對視一眼，同樣沉下了臉，「那怎麼辦？我們不可能還有體力花幾個小時折回雪線下。」

幾無猶豫，順子手指前方，話音被夾滿雪片的寒風吹得有些飄忽，「出了這段山脊，附近會有一個能避風的小溫泉，距離不是太遠。萬一找不到，就靠各自的求生意志了。」語罷收回手來，從雪扒犁上找出一綑登山繩，抽出繩頭，迅速繞著腰部打了個結，把其餘繩索遞出，「天快黑了，風雪會變得更大。所有人都挨個綁上，千萬不能走散。」

話不用說白，人人都明白眼下的處境有多嚴峻。而當臨到生死關頭，面對的還是來自大自然的威脅，爭辯抗議究責怒罵能起到的唯一作用是浪費時間。  
吳邪快速照辦，旋即轉身面向排在隊伍第三位的張起靈。  
即便處於如此艱險的境地，「禁公」老大依然像一尊穿著厚衣服的白瓷像，只默默聆聽在場者的對話，神情淡然，毫無反應和意見。若非雙眼還睜著，實在很難不懷疑他老兄是否正在夢遊。  
交出繩子，手順勢一握，「不准睡，絕對不准。」

巨型瓷娃娃沒搭腔，右手有力地回握。

 

這一走，又耗去整整一個小時。

扛著低溫、風雪、疲倦，以及不知何時方能抵達目的地的焦慮迷茫，於長白山脈深處行走，是一種怎樣的概念？  
親身經歷了才懂得，電影裡演的那些情節都挺真實，沒有太多的「藝術誇張」成分。走著走著，疲憊睏倦感首先開始蔓延，兩腿、眼皮和腦袋猶如灌了鉛般沉重，每回呼吸、每次跨步都得用上較平時多出數倍的力氣。再後，麻痺感起於四肢，漫過全身，漸漸滲入意志，使精神一併麻木。有形的動作與無形的思維都變得僵化緩慢，連視野也迷濛了。再怎麼努力地自我提醒，內心仍不免冒出許多不合時宜的想望：想停下來，想吃點熱的，想好好睡上一覺，想……  
咦！那是啥？

天將入黑，風若刀割刺骨，呼嘯盤旋，狂舞的雪花遮蔽了視界。極力凝神看出去，前邊的朦朧雪霧中，似乎有黑黑的影子晃了一下  
吳邪正懷疑自己是不是生出了幻覺，待要停步瞧個清楚，後頭不期然傳出葉成的喊叫：「小曦！小曦！妳──哇啊啊！」喊過兩聲，變作驚呼。

「奶奶的！」胖子也驚叫起來，「積雪塌了！」

然後是張起靈難得緊張的吼聲，「解繩子！」

吳邪雖有警醒，心知後方情況有變，無奈腦子被凍得遲鈍，一時愣反應不過來。現況也根本不容他做出啥應對，堪堪扭了個頭，「解繩子」三個字都沒來得及聽完呢，腰間的繩索已先繃緊，乏力的身子隨即被一股極強大的力量往後拽倒，栽在雪地裡。同一秒，身下積雪嘩啦啦地垮塌，帶著他地滾葫蘆似的往一個方向滑墜。  
天旋地轉，耳朵裡盡是冰雪崩落的沙沙聲，後背隱約有種從岩石表面滾過的感覺。大小雪塊劈頭蓋臉地砸落，風鏡被撞歪，滿眼花白。  
我靠！他在心底無聲悲呼：咱們這是要一路滾回營山村，還是直接滾進西方極樂世界報到？

 

翻來滾去，不知折騰了多久，終於停了下來。

保持狗啃屎大馬趴的狼狽姿勢，謹慎地聽了又聽，確定週遭的騷動當真平息了，吳邪輕吐一口氣，緩緩直起上半身。甩開頭頂的碎雪團，抹去眼睫毛沾上的雪珠子，眨巴眨巴眼，一座陡峭的碎石山壁赫然映入眼簾。九名同伴或躺或趴或蹲或坐或讓繩子吊著半懸於突起的尖石上晃蕩，總之一個也沒少。數十米高的崖頂處，極少量積雪仍窸窸窣窣地滑落。  
看著這幅畫面，他立刻明白過來，所在地原本是一座封閉的小山谷，日前崩落的雪填滿了它，但因為谷中石塊多，雪並不紮實，下方留有大量的空洞氣泡。方才有人──十之八九是葉成──踩斷了表面的脆弱雪層，登時引發連鎖反應，導致積雪塌陷，大夥於是一個帶著一個，全滾了下來。其中又以自己滾得最遠，差不多到谷底了。

山谷背風，不似剛才在上頭的風口那樣冷，他禁不住暢快地吸了幾口氣。背後有一大塊堅硬的東西，想來是岩石，便老實不客氣地靠上去。  
再次將目光投向面前，張起靈就坐在幾米外的一塊石頭邊，左手扒開風鏡，右手捏著緊擰的眉心，顯然讓平生首次的「滑雪體驗」搞得有點暈。石頭另一側有個大屁股誇張地左右晃動，晃啊晃，晃啊晃，便聽嗨喲一聲喊，胖子的大圓臉從雪堆裡「拔」了出來。

見狀，吳邪忍不住咧嘴發笑。不料那兩人看向他，臉色竟都大變。  
「我操！天真，你別亂動！」

「動」字甫落，阿甯的警告也打更高處傳來，「Super Wu，趴下！」

心中一凜，後頸寒毛霎時豎直，吳邪警覺地依言弓身，就地朝前一滾。  
與之同時，勁風飆過。

呼咻──

鏗！

滾出一小段距離，扭身回望，他不禁咋舌。老天！剛剛靠著的玩意兒哪裡是啥岩石？帶兩根犄角和長鬚的頭、粗長盤繞的環節狀身軀、黑漆漆的鱗片、上百根密密麻麻如蜈蚣的細腿──居然是一條「龍」！  
驚詫之下，他條件反射地伏低上身做戒備狀，冷不防腦子一跳，閃過一道光。  
等一下！這是……

腦中蹦出一個假設，他連忙揚手示意眾人稍待，並極快地對張起靈和胖子打了個手勢，讓兩人幫他注意著點情況。而後伏地做了一次深呼吸，慢慢地站起來，跨開腿，朝咽喉處被扎進了一把潛水刀的不知名怪物逼去。

步步逼近，黑龍猙獰怪異的輪廓越發清晰。適才那清脆的金石相擊聲已經證明了這傢伙非活物，是一座造型特異的古代石雕。結合民俗傳統與地理環境來判斷，不難推知此物正乃神秘東夏國的遺留，與作為王陵的雲頂天宮當有一定程度的聯繫。  
不過，管它東夏西夏雲頂雪頂，現在都不是重點。重點是他嗅到了一股刺鼻的氣味。

他娘的，不是硫磺，難不成能是馬尿？

來到龍頭前，又一次深呼吸，吳邪如釋重負地笑開，「得救了！」拍了拍龍脖子，順勢掃去部分積雪，眸光移向石像底部卡滿的大小不一的石塊。略一琢磨，回頭，深褐色眼珠閃閃發光。  
「拿把石工錘來，小爺今天就讓你們瞧瞧，什麼叫建築本科生。」

 

 

Section 32

風燈數盞，照出大片參差嶙峋的岩石，照出幾處小而淺的溫泉眼，也照出一方不受風雪侵擾的空間。  
這是一道長長天然山體裂隙中段一處較為寬敞的所在，約有一個半的籃球場長、四五輛麵包車寬，頂高約莫三層樓，地面滿是碎石。由於位處山腹內部，與地面出口有數百公尺的距離，非但不冷，還有陣陣微弱的熱風自裂縫更深處湧出。濃濃硫磺味瀰漫，黑色岩石表面呈現一種琉璃般的光彩──遠古火山活動留下的痕跡。  
晚間八點，山外早已入黑，山縫內卻無日月輪替。今時今夜，此地被一幫子神態疲憊且狼狽的外來客佔據。

「嘖！這樣不行啊……」  
吳邪蹲在「臨時避難所」靠外的一角，雙手握緊了一隻冰冷的手，正使勁地揉搓。面前，探路隊的嚮導同志赫然橫躺於地，面上雖有血色，然雙眼緊閉，嘴唇發白，整個人動也不動，似乎喪失了知覺。

華和尚湊過來探了探脈搏，而後拿出一條毛巾，以溫泉水浸濕了，鋪在石頭表面稍降了降溫，說了聲讓開，麻利地解開順子的衣服，擦起他的身子。手勁用得極大，沒兩下工夫就把全身皮膚擦得血紅血紅，跟著又灌了點熱水進去。聽順子開始咳嗽，眼皮也跳動了幾下，擺擺手道：「行了，死不了了。」

吳邪安心地長出一口大氣，「那就好。」氣剛吐完，轉眼瞥見和尚兄那給一道道刀疤襯得更顯陰惻惻的面色，不由替順子醒來後的命運捏了把汗。瞧了瞧繼續不醒人事的他，想及陷落雪谷前瞄到的晃動黑影就是這傢伙昏厥倒地的身影，又好氣又好笑，心說這廝他娘的肯定是個黑牌嚮導，要不怎麼客人都沒事，他倒先暈了呢？

「吶！小吳，接著。」

忽聽葉成招呼，抬起頭，就看一只罐頭被拋來。揚手接住，目光順勢一掃，先掃過悶頭抽菸的酷大叔郎風，再掃入一團粉紅。  
不對不對，不能說客人「都」沒事。

曦姑娘靠坐於岩石邊，脫去被融雪浸濕的粉紅色大衣，一襲貼身衣褲仍是嬌滴滴的粉色系。然而臉蛋蒼白，神色萎靡，雙眸半閉，二十四小時前向某人推薦暖寶寶時的熱情活潑俏皮可愛無邪天真已是絲毫也找不見了。手裡的壓縮餅乾只給啃去了一小角，顯然同樣吃不住大半天的冒雪跋涉，出現了低體溫症的初期癥狀。虧得身邊有人照看，狀況要比順子好得多。  
可你別說啊，真真是奇了怪了！說她體力不行嘛，偏偏感知雷達還是一等一的靈敏。那麼無力無神地坐著坐著，突然一偏頭，眼皮幽幽地一挑，半秒不遲，半秒不早，恰恰就在「情敵」望過來的那個剎那……

四目相對，吳邪心底咯噔一聲，說不準自己對上的是一種什麼樣的眼神，更說不清心中生出的是怎樣的奇怪感受，總歸是極不自在。當下匆匆別轉過臉，一面擠出笑容跟葉成瞎聊了幾句，一面以最快速度把罐頭裡的食物塞進口中，又看看順子，拍拍屁股站直了身，往山體裂隙的另一邊去。

 

「臨時避難所」靠內一側，阿甯、高加索人Scott、胖子面壁抱臂而立，三雙眼睛都盯緊了岩壁，三張臉都掛上驚訝並讚嘆的表情。沒誰出聲，連胖子都少有地安靜下來，只是張著嘴巴。一盞風燈擱在旁邊的岩石上，昏黃光線不僅於碎石地面斜拉出三道歪歪扭扭的人影，也為光照範圍內的物事添上一股悠遠古老的奇妙氛圍。  
隨著一串腳步聲接近，馬上又多了一尊面露驚異之色的「蠟像」。

岩面上有一幅畫，一幅長長的敘事繪卷，由完整獨立但相互連貫的兩個部分構成。第一部分畫的是軍隊的集結：華貴的五彩馬車飄浮於雲上，對戰的一方是披戴犰皮與盔甲的步兵，一方是戴著弓箭與月牙彎刀的騎兵。第二部分描繪的是一面倒的戰況：短兵相接，箭石亂飛，兇猛的騎兵部隊踏過倒在血泊中的步兵屍體，開始焚燒城池，屠殺平民。畫面整體保存得極好，氣勢磅礡，色彩絢麗，尤其是用以表現鮮血及火焰的紅，大片大片地揮灑開來，鮮豔奪目。當著閃爍搖曳的燈光照射，火山岩特有的琉璃光彩閃現而出，彷彿岩石裡真滲出了鮮血。

靜立片刻，吳邪輕聲打破有些駭人的氣氛，「這是……」畫作的帶入感極強，好似真讓他置身於慘烈的古戰場，目睹一場殘酷的屠戮。

「壁畫。」回答的是胖子。

「切！我他娘又不是沒長眼。」他撇撇嘴，一下從震撼感中脫離，「我是問，這畫的主題是啥？」

阿甯張口抬手準備解釋，不想給人搶先了一步。

「這是東夏萬奴王的軍隊被蒙古鐵騎屠殺的慘況。」華和尚不知何時也跟了過來，此時看得是兩眼發亮，相當興奮，「你們看，即使東夏步兵以一敵三，仍擋不住驍勇剽悍的蒙古騎兵。我想，這場戰爭，應該正是傳說中的滅國之戰。」

吳邪點了點頭，正要說原來如此，忽然覺得不對，非常非常不對！  
「等等！就我的瞭解，東夏是金朝末年成立的一個女真政權，存在不到二十年就被滅了，而且從來沒發達強盛過，怎麼會有在雪山裡蓋皇陵的時間跟能力？又怎麼可能跟元末明初的汪藏海扯上關係？年代完全對不上吧！」

質疑句句在理，被質疑者卻只是不以為然地扯起嘴角，「你能看到的關於東夏的史料，十有八九是從一些本就不完整的古書中推論出來的，沒有多少直接資料。那些東西的可信度能有多高？我敢說，你想錯了。雲頂天宮確實存在，確實是汪藏海所建，裡頭也確實葬了東夏的萬奴王。實際上，這個弱小的政權並未在戰敗後徹底滅亡，而是退到了吉林與朝鮮交界地帶的長白山裡，又悄悄延續了上百年。」

胖子不服氣，「咱們憑什麼相信你？」

華和尚推了推眼鏡，「因為我們有『證據』。」

「啥證據？口說無憑，拿出來大夥鑑定鑑定。」

「這不行，還不到時候。」

「我靠！和尚，有你這樣講話的嗎？就不能痛快點……」

這廂幾乎要吵起來，那廂的阿甯迎上隊員投來的徵詢視線，微微頷首，「Super Wu，記得我從沉船墓拍回來的十五張照片嗎？在海南給你看過一次。」略一停頓，沒等到肯定的回應，忍不住拋去一個責怪的眼神：好啊，就知道你那時的心思根本不在！「汪藏海的船墓大殿裡有一系列壁畫，記錄了他曾被一支奇裝異服的軍隊俘虜，帶進有惡鬼和人面怪鳥出沒的雪山，見到一座蓋在火山口中的破敗黑色皇陵。我認為這些信息有進一步研究的價值，就全提交給了公司的研究部門，他們得出的結論與華大哥的講法基本一致。那皇陵可能是更早的朝代留下的，給撤退到雪山深處的東夏萬奴王撿了個現成。而當代第一風水建築師汪藏海的任務，是對年久失修的老建物進行整建。這麼理解，一切就都說得通了。」  
言及此，討論算是告了個段落。美女隊長拿起掛在胸前的相機打算拍下壁畫，忽見吳邪又衝她使了個眼色，稍怔了怔，隨即做出忘記了某個東西的模樣，非常自然且順手地將相機遞給Scott，扭身走到附近的裝備行李堆前，蹲下。

吳邪果然跟了過來，蹲在她手邊，「接下來妳怎麼打算？」話音壓得很低。

阿甯打開一個包，隨意翻找著，「等風雪停了，順子醒了，按照原定計劃繼續往上走，找出地脈的龍頭。隊伍的行進方向是對的，這裡的壁畫和裂縫入口處的百足龍雕封石都是證明。」聲音刻意壓低，語速刻意加快。

吳邪也裝模作樣地翻起自個兒的包，「剛剛華和尚的話提醒了我一件事，阿甯，我們的任務……」拿出一罐凡士林特效潤膚霜，無聲一笑，放回去，「真的只是探路嗎？」

「呵呵！我就曉得你會懷疑。」阿甯平靜地接過話荏，「先前我說過，四爺那幫人手中有雲頂天宮寶庫的『鑰匙』，也就是華和尚口中所謂的『證據』。可有那玩意兒和東夏國龍脈的關鍵線索仍不夠，還得配合時間。寶庫只能在每年的一小段特定時期開啟，錯過了便得等到下一年。」暫停，換氣，「沒錯，那段時期正是冬至前後的幾天。」  
抽回手，關緊裝備包，一撩頰側的髮，左腕上的當十銅錢手鍊發出幾聲脆響。誰都知曉這條手鍊是她從不離身的幸運物，只有極少人清楚其中一枚銅錢是挖空的，裝有GPS衛星發報器。  
「陳四爺找上門來，表明他握有『鑰匙』，並提出合作的建議，已經是十一月下旬的事情了。由於時限極為緊迫，公司立即成立特殊專案組，同意以雙方各出一部分資金及人馬的方式合組進山隊伍，交給我負責。我在接獲派令的當天就聯繫了你。」  
說著，她側過臉來，定定與身畔人對視，未施脂粉的美豔面龐同時透出疲累和強悍。  
「探路隊的目標本來只在確認前往雲頂天宮的正確路線，蒐集各項資料，為日後規模更大更嚴謹的正式行動鋪路。但行前老頭子也交代了我，如果主客觀條件皆許可，這回便可直接帶隊進入天宮，摸清楚裡頭的狀況，畢其功於一役。畢竟……」她朝葉成等人的方向努努嘴，「『鑰匙』不在咱們手上。」

吳邪張了張嘴，欲言又止，「那……那順子……」

「放心，我有分寸。」  
Scott已完成了壁畫拍攝。阿甯刷地站起來，剛要抬腿離開，不知想到了什麼，突地蹲回原位。面向著吳邪，左手撐地，只著貼身背心的上半身朝前傾，右手伸出，食指尖戳上他的胸口，「Super Wu，有空質疑我的英明領導，倒不如想想自己在營山村跟我保證過什麼。」見他一愣，面頰旋即發紅，急慌慌地轉動眼珠往旁邊看，不禁輕笑兩聲，「還有，你可是我帶出來的人，別給個小丫頭片子干擾了。」

訓話完畢，隊長大人大步走向裂縫中央，招呼眾人輪流休息。小菜鳥待在原地默默琢磨了一會兒她的話，笑了笑，抬眸掃視起整個山縫。不料掃過一圈、兩圈，眉頭蹙起，笑意變作了疑惑。不等掃完第三圈，嘩啦一下蹦起身，抓住了那位正把五只罐頭往溫泉裡扔的技術顧問。  
「胖子，小哥哪兒去了？你瞧見沒有？」

王胖子以下巴一指不遠處岩壁表面一條窄得只容一人側身通過的縫，「老早就爬那裡頭去了，我喊了兩聲，他理都沒理。」  
說完，看吳邪立刻也要往岩縫裡鑽，急忙拉住，又認真地叮嚀了一句：「小天真，胖爺我睏了，待會兒記得輕點聲，洞裡回音忒大。」

 

 

Section 33

「山窮水盡疑無路，柳暗花明又一村」，以上述十四個字形容吳邪鑽出那條小岩縫時的感受，誇張歸誇張，還是有幾分寫實的。

岩縫本身並不長，估計也就四五米，可極曲折也極狹窄。岩面凹凸不平，岩角尖銳得足以勾破衣服。側身行於其間，肺部彷彿被一股無形的力量擠壓著，十分憋悶。因此，穿出另一端後目睹的情景，更令他感到驚訝，甚至是驚喜──又一處稍微開闊的山體空洞，約半個籃球場大。沒有壁畫，沒有前人活動遺留的痕跡，獨獨有一池溫泉，面積和深度都超過外頭那幾池。縷縷熱氣自水面蒸騰而出，十分誘人。  
池子邊上，面對唯一出入口的一側，有一塊表面比較平整的大石塊，其上散落著幾件衣服。而那些衣物的主人，一如預想，正一絲不掛地坐定於及膝深的溫泉池內，大半個身子浸於水中。頭髮濕淋淋地貼附前額、兩頰，髮尾不停地往下滴水。聽見動靜，挑開眼簾看了看吳邪，又輕輕地闔起眼皮。

見此情狀，略略懸起的心立即安定下來。不必考慮，他興奮地走過去，將手搖式手電筒擱在岩石旁，幾乎是迫不及待地開始脫鞋脫衣，直把全身上下扒得只剩一條小褲衩。抓著褲頭考慮兩秒，索性連這塊布也一併踢甩開，光溜溜地跨入水池。  
嘩啦──嘩啦──  
蹲坐池中央，滑膩的溫泉水柔柔地包圍身體，拂過皮膚，所有毛孔舒張開來，說不出的舒適快意。掬起幾捧水洗了洗頭臉，既滌淨跋涉一整天積累的灰土風霜，也平撫舒緩了路途中的驚魂狼狽。  
太爽了！長白山私人浴池哪，簡直是五星級的享受！

按摩了一會兒小腿和腳掌，活動了一下肩頸，又如小狗抖毛般甩了甩溼答答的瀏海，吳邪愜意地吐出一口長氣。然後，毫不意外的，覺察到一道來自斜後方的視線。  
扭過頭，同樣毫不意外的，再次對上一雙深邃的黑眸。

彼此同在一泓池水中，水波輕擺，水氣氤氳。對視的第一秒，記憶被觸動，油然想起沉船墓裡的那座「妖怪公共澡堂」，然而背景的華麗度差得太遠，尋不著巨大石柱、騰飛的石龍和朦朧柔美的夜明珠光，只有黑忽忽的火山岩、白蒼蒼的手電筒光。第二秒，視焦迅速收攏，凝聚於張起靈的臉孔。今昔對照，一樣出挑的五官輪廓，少了長如絲絹的黑髮，多了被恰到好處的水溫蒸出的淡淡血色。眉宇間有靜定淡漠，有專注執著，一如既往。所不同的，在於那份難以完全掩藏的倦意。  
是啊，不累也難吧！在溫煦潮濕的南中國海底的古墓裡活了二十幾年，不識霜雪，不曾體驗四季的變化，如今上了岸，第一個冬天居然就一舉開拔到了大東北，越過雪線，深入冰雪封凍的長白山……想想都夠折騰了，何況是親身經歷？

嘩啦──  
思緒流轉之際，人已一回身來到水土不服的混血「禁公」面前，右手抬離水面，輕撫他的面頰。  
「小哥，你還好嗎？」  
一路掛心，一路不安，不難離析出許許多多的起因，解釋得無比複雜，好比環境的威脅、任務的成敗壓力、隊伍組成份子的變動、「情敵」的積極表現、自覺見識歷練不如人的挫敗感。但從另一個角度看，這樣的情緒其實再單純不過，僅僅因著害怕遭遇某種不好的變化，為自身，為夥伴，也為了眼前這個人，這個強悍得遠遠超乎正常人類的存在。  
恰如人有理智面與感情面，信任和心疼從來不是相互矛盾的兩個概念。  
「要是真撐不住，沒法適應，你就告訴我，別逞強。」  
語氣微沉，兩眉緊擰，雙目直視對方的眼，手上不自覺地用力──假如吳邪能看見自個兒現在的模樣，肯定會發覺自己就像個正諄諄勸導著學生的老師，「記得，咱們的任務再要緊，也沒必要拿命去換……哎，對了！」正說著，驀地收回手來，打了個響指，「我出去把那罐凡士林拿來吧，你等會兒把身體擦乾了，抹一層上去，應該能舒服點。」  
想起身，胳臂卻被牢牢拽住。

看著一臉凝重的吳老師，張同學先搖兩下頭，再以三個字堵住更多即將劈頭蓋臉砸來的訓誡，「有東西。」渾黑的眼底突然閃過一抹光彩。

半泡在暖融融的溫泉池裡，吳邪卻生生地抖了一抖。  
因為他知道，東西，在此需作「食物」理解。

「我感覺到了，在裂縫裡面，更深的地方，數量很多。」

不是只夠暫時塞塞牙縫止止飢的點心小菜，是啃完之後可以慢慢消化一兩個月的滿漢全席。

即便吳邪早有預判：汪祖宗經手過的古墓哪能不出妖怪？再者，自家這只悶油瓶子找著了食物總是件大好事。奈何這個剎那，他仍壓制不住全體起立的寒毛與炸開的雞皮疙瘩，只得竭力控制素來過分奔放的想像力，不去猜測那可能是些什麼「東西」。  
「那……那好，你小心點，快去快回。」

嘩啦──  
張起靈點頭，跟著稍一側身，手腳發力，一下就以公主抱的方式將他抱起。兩步離開水池，用腳撥開落在大石塊上的衣服，屈膝把人放下。兩腿跨開，順勢傾身，唇瓣便貼上他的頸子，挨著那處尚未完全癒合的咬傷。啟口，舌頭舔過的皮膚又熱又濕又軟，帶一點溫泉水的鹹澀。

怪只怪此地的硫磺味道太濃，直到這當口，吳邪才嗅到那股惑人的甜香。  
「我靠！你、你……」你媽媽的，主題會不會跳得太快啦！  
訝異之餘，艱難地扭了扭身，側頭一瞥，裊裊上升的熱氣可遮不住數米外壁面上的那道岩縫。操！這還得了？兩手當即推拒起來，努力要把頸間的重量推開。  
「你不會是想做……唔！」

「禁公」老大並未立刻回答，唇滑過吳邪的鎖骨、前胸，含住一邊的乳頭。感受著身下這具身軀的震顫和隱忍的低吟，嘴角不由勾了勾，各種水土不服徵狀忽然統統神奇消失。一手輕鬆撥開那雙注定起不了作用的手，另一手握住他的性器，不輕不重地撫摸著。待它充血膨脹且流出體液了，又以指腹沾著那透明的液體，從緊繃的龜頭到根部的陰囊整個地塗抹過一遍，這才停住動作，略支起上身，輕聲反問：「你不想？」  
口鼻呼出的氣息，髮稍墜落的水珠，每一縷，每一滴，都是挑逗。

爆粗大罵？差矣，極是差矣。吳邪不但也沒立馬回答，唇還咬得死緊，只恨憋不住節奏紊亂的呼吸。他很清楚，此時開口，恐怕壓根講不出話。  
好久了！起先是被強了心裡不爽所以不給碰，後來是閒雜人等太多，欠缺合適的獨處空間和時間。如此一算，雙方自打北京東四招待所「家暴」那晚後就一直素到了今天。想？不想？根本不需要訴諸言語，摸兩下便精神飽滿且濕得一蹋糊塗的命根子已經給出了最直白的答案。  
但是，做人不能失去原則。

「這兒不行，大家都在外面，聽得到聲音……萬一又有誰鑽進來……」瞇眼偏頭，又望向池子對面的石縫。逃避了問題，也逃避了每每能逼得他無條件棄守投降的眼神。溫熱水氣持續升騰，卻再嗅不出絲毫硫磺味，「忍一忍，先別做，等我們下山回去了，我……我……嗯……我隨便你……」  
心口、下腹、每一根血管，無數尖尖爪子抓撓著。恍惚間，一雙盛滿了空虛寂寞冷羨慕嫉妒恨等等複雜神情的眼睛模模糊糊地打眼前掠過。好熱，好想要，理智所剩不多了。

張起靈沒怎麼花時間猶豫考慮，凝視吳邪幾秒，緩緩俯身。  
「好。」  
話音方落，腰胯一沉，兩根興奮火燙已極的肉刃便貼在了一塊兒，讓一隻大掌包覆住，擼動起來。

吳邪低吟一聲，徹底癱軟。  
算了算了，好歹那根大殺器沒捅進來，完事了洗洗乾淨誰也瞧不出異狀。再說，火都給撩上來了，打野戰總好過睡到一半夢遺了還他娘的沒內褲可換。  
想著，他放棄再做任何無謂的抵抗，拋開控制音量之外的所有顧忌，配合地抬腿纏上張起靈的腰，沉浸入快感的汪洋。

親吻，愛撫，肢體廝磨，傾洩按捺已久的慾望。這個當下，他們之中的任一方都無法料到，溫泉池邊絕不平靜的放縱，是這趟任務最後的平靜。

 

 

Section 34

吳邪是被某種聲音驚醒的。

睜眼，仍是一泓溫泉池、凹凸不平的黑灰色岩壁與窄岩縫，自己枕著幾件衣服，側臥在池畔那塊較平整的岩石上。迅速坐起身，四下環顧，半個籃球場大小的空間裡沒有第二個人，手電筒依然亮著，裊裊熱氣持續蒸騰，空氣中漫著濃濃的硫磺味。  
正抓起衣褲往身上套，那聲音又響了一次。  
這回分辨出來了，聲響來自石縫之外，是驚呼，而且是女孩子的驚呼。喊完後好似還說了什麼，聽不清楚。  
靠！外頭出啥事了？  
心中一緊，他趕緊抓起手電筒，繞過池子，側身鑽進曲折的岩縫。不想剛摸著銳利的石頭竄出另一端的口子，返回隊伍暫停休整的裂隙，一下竟也發出驚叫：「哇啊！」  
白慘慘的光，照出一張滿是橫肉且表情猙獰的大臉，近在面前。  
娘的，有鬼！大頭鬼！  
條件反射地要把手裡的東西砸去，「鬼」先發了話。

「叫啥呢你？沒見過長得帥的胖子啊？快他娘的把手電筒給關了！」

認出是胖子的嗓音，吳邪鬆了口氣，險些蹦出喉嚨的心臟落回原位。依言滅掉光，週遭旋即落入一片絕對的黑暗──原有的幾盞風燈不知何時都熄滅了。沒聽到別的聲音，不確定其他人是否都在附近。  
正要詢問狀況，忽然察覺頭頂上有些異樣，有什麼亮了起來。仰頭看去，近十米高的岩頂居然佈滿了綠熒熒的小光點，數不清數量究竟有多少，襯著四周的幽黑，簡直跟夜空中的星海銀河沒兩樣。  
「這是……」  
怎麼回事？難道這兒已經是雲頂天宮的一部分了？當年的東夏萬奴王生性浪漫，死後仍想在地下欣賞璀璨的長白山星空，於是讓汪藏海於此地做了特殊佈置？

「咱們休息的時候只留了一盞風燈，剛才胖爺我來添油，這一身神膘正好遮住了大半燈光，那邊那丫頭就發現了。」胖子解釋著，嘖嘖幾聲，「天真，快來捏我一把，看是不是做夢？發財了啊！這麼多夜明珠！」發想方向顯然完全不同。

「別逗了，哪有那麼小的夜明珠？我覺……不對！等一下！」吳邪皺起眉頭，又看了一會兒密密麻麻的綠色光點，背脊有些發涼，冷汗下來了，「你瞧，這些玩意兒……在動？是活物？」

「唔？」似要印證他的推斷，就聽旁邊有人低呼一聲，隨即啪地按開了手電筒，並將什麼扔在腳邊。光束直直地照去，光圈中央赫然躺著一隻不停扭動的蟲子，巴掌大小，樣子極像蜈蚣，不同的是牠的腳更多，且幾乎與身體等長，彷彿無數根長在軀幹兩側的細毛。  
瞪著那蟲，吳邪生生倒抽一口涼氣，頭皮炸了開來。  
這玩意兒他是認識的，小時候在山裡的老家見過，通常叫作蚰蜒或者牆串子，帶有毒性，甚至能比蜈蚣、蜘蛛更毒，傳聞可使人的皮膚潰爛，要給爬進耳朵裡去就得完蛋。然而這品種跟他當時看到的又有差異，身上長了綠點，模樣更要怪，更要詭異，瞧著妖氣十足。

「啊呀呀！」大老爺們都要全身發麻了，甭懷疑，美少女必須崩潰。

胖子面色一變，一腳將那隻牆串子踩扁，張口要喝斥小姑娘噤聲，話卻卡在了半舌，一個字也沒能發出來。因為下一秒，幾道光一齊被打亮，包括他在內，所有人都大叫出聲，並開始如發瘋般拍打抓撓身體、甩頭、跳腳。

「下雨」了，傾盆的蚰蜒雨。

華和尚一蹦老高，一手抓著爬在脖子上的蟲，另一手握緊手電筒，光斑隨著他的動作亂舞亂跳，晃得人眼花。適才率先於黑暗中中招的正是這位老兄，不曉得是禿腦殼太亮招蟲了還是怎麼了。  
面對異變，葉成先是想護住小丫頭，現況卻不容許他繼續扮演護花使者，胳臂一抬，兩隻牆串子就落在了肩膀上，細長的身子扭動幾下，眨眼工夫便爬進了耳朵，駭得他緊抱住頭。大個子郎風的酷樣也徹底崩毀，邊狂拍身子邊扯嗓子吼叫，整個人便如抽搐一般。  
見身邊的幾個男人都靠不住，花容失色的曦姑娘歇斯底里地尖叫著跑到阿甯那邊，似是想讓她幫忙把自己衣服裡的蟲子揪出來，奈何隊長大人也自身難保，腦袋甩得跟撥浪鼓有得拚。高加索人則是抓起一件外衣瘋狂地揮動著，口中God、Shit、Fuck地喊個沒完。  
胖子甩著手臂拍打一陣，乾脆幾大步奔向裝備堆，拿起一只臉盆罩在頭上，然後抄起一把工兵鏟，發狠往周圍猛拍。無奈天上落的、地面爬的牆串子實在太多太多，才拍死一小群，立馬又湧來一大幫，潮水一樣。無以計數的細腿爬過岩石表面，窸窸刷刷的爬動摩擦聲聽得人渾身發緊，逼近抓狂。  
「幹他娘的！快來人支援胖爺！」

說來奇怪，這種時刻理當最最最淒慘倒楣的吳邪居然是情況最好的一個，雨點似的從天而降的牆串子一落到他身上就自動彈飛出去，哪怕多停留一秒都不願意，地上亂爬的那些也無一對他的鞋子表示出興趣。  
沒時間慶幸，更別說是琢磨其中的原由，他先幫著葉成拍出幾隻蟲，又要再衝去幫胖子。視線繞著在場人一轉，驀地一凜，想起一件要命的事。  
「糟糕！順子呢？他是不是還──」

啪！  
話未說完，某個黑漆漆的角落突然浮出一團光。  
不同於手電筒光的白、蚰蜒的綠，微微搖晃的光是橙黃色的，火焰的顏色。

「幾位老闆，先別慌，雪毛子喜歡往溫暖的地方湊，我來把這兒的兩盞燈點起來吸引牠們。你們退到角落邊，千萬離風燈遠點。」  
循聲望去，發話者正是一度失溫昏迷的嚮導順子，一盞風燈已被他點亮。再以打火機點起附近的另一盞，並把外層的透明罩子打開，他隨即小跑步地來到隊伍這邊，領著大夥關掉手電筒，拎起部分裝備和晾在石頭上的衣物，放輕動作，朝著那兩盞燈的反方向，也就是靠近裂隙入口的一側退避。  
與此同時，真如他所言，滿地的蟲子都齊刷刷地掉轉了方向，不再圍攻他們，而是往兩團火焰挪動。到了風燈前，爬在最前頭的幾隻直接圍攏上去，立即被燒死。蟲屍燃燒的劈啪聲中，火苗一下竄高，映著前方聳動的蟲影、後方血紅的古壁畫，構成一幅令人毛骨悚然的景象。

「這些蚰蜒肯定是給燈光引來的，原本應該棲息在山體裂隙的更深處，或者洞頂上的石縫裡。」陰影下，華和尚的面色黑過了火山岩，「燈火早晚要熄滅，我們不走，體溫還是會被感應到，牠們恐怕不會退。」

阿甯的短髮全亂了，獅子樣的刺毛著，神態是難得的狼狽。遠遠地望著擺在風燈邊的裝備，那些東西眼下已全給「蟲海」覆蓋，考慮幾秒，恨恨咬牙。  
「撤！先前下來的途中也有幾個小空洞，至少能休息，其他就等到了地方再研究。」話畢收回目光，剛要行動，突地一怔，「Kylin呢？」  
這話，問的不是眾人，是吳邪。

對上她凌厲如刀的眼神，還有一道馬上也跟著投過來的視線，耳聽胖子發出「是啊，小哥呢」的嘀咕，吳邪在心中嘆了口氣。咋整？我能說那傢伙打野食去了嗎？  
早在獨自於溫泉池邊醒轉那當口，他就意識到自家的悶油瓶子已經往山體更深處找食物去了，所以方才全沒想著尋人。也真是事有不巧，原本料定外頭的風雪要持續個兩三天，隊伍暫時走不了，正是暗中脫隊覓食的最好時機，只沒料到人家前腳才離開，後腳情況就發生驟變……  
哎，等等！且慢！這邊人一走，那邊蟲蟲大軍就來……  
狗日的！難不成這一大幫牆串子正是所謂的美食、滿漢全席？牠們並非受燈光吸引，是讓那挨千刀的嚇得逃難來了？  
吳邪匆匆打住有跑題嫌疑且越發驚悚的推想，冷汗差點再下來，「小哥他……他往裡頭探路去了，說縫裡有戲，走之前帶了他家祖傳的一種強力驅蟲藥在身上，估計不打緊。」  
大腦急轉，他先掰了個勉勉強強過得去的理由，隨後又冒出個主意，「這樣吧！事不宜遲，你們先往上撤，我來給他留個記號。正好蟲子似乎不大好我這口，我殿後最保險。」

美女隊長不滿地蹙緊眉頭，一邊的眉尾高高挑起，明顯不能接受這種解釋。繃著臉瞪了他幾秒，又瞥了瞥晃動的火光及蚰蜒群、驚魂未定的一眾隊員，終歸還是強壓下不滿和疑問，微一頷首，轉身指揮分派起來。

吳邪也不敢耽擱，畢竟他壓根弄不明白自個兒怎麼莫名其妙就成牆串子絕緣體了，對這種邪行的蟲子也是真怵，忙彎腰找了一塊比較尖銳的碎石，左右看了看，挑了片稍光滑的岩面，使勁地在雙眼平視的高度刻了一道指向來路的大箭頭，下頭再刻上自己的名字──用不著多寫字，白費力氣而已。Coral年度新人王兼脫隊王Kylin Zhang能認得的大字真不多，就五個。  
做好記號，回身，隊友們都火速撤了，剩下排倒數第二個的胖子等在山縫邊。見他搞定了，立馬招呼一句快跟上，接著一個誇張的深呼吸，努力縮起大肚腩，鑽入來時爬過的那道山體縫隙。

 

 

Section 35

「我說胖子，你他娘爬快點行不？是誰說他鑽過的盜洞比我走過的路都多？這破速度還敢自稱摸金校尉正宗傳人，你自個兒說，對得起你們的祖師爺嗎？」

「靠！別催，你胖爺我這不正努力著嘛！晚餐那時沒注意多吃了幾塊餅乾，肚子縮不大起來啊！」

手腳並用地爬行於長白山脈深處地下一條只容一人匍匐通過的山縫中，上下左右都是尖銳且微發燙的黑色石塊，後方有一支正在COS飛蛾玩兒撲火的蚰蜒大部隊，而前頭是挪移遲緩的兩條大肥腿與一個幾乎塞滿了整條狹窄裂縫的大屁股，距離自己的鼻尖半米不到。不管橫看豎看正著看倒著看跳著看，這處境都不怎麼妙，需要擔心的絕不止於那肥屁股會否突然放出一記石破天驚的超級大響屁。

如此爬了五分鐘，吳邪凝神聽了聽身後的動靜，略放慢速度。  
與雪峰上的清新凜冽截然有別，地底山隙的空氣溫度高，濃濃的硫磺味道瀰漫其間，並不新鮮。先前在較寬闊的空穴中還不覺得多難受，此時空間急遽壓縮，外加情緒緊張，呼吸便有些困難。知道再催也是白催，胖子是真快不了，蟲子們則沒有追上來的跡象，索性慢個一步，稍拉開兩人的間距，降低壓迫感。

又爬出差不多五分鐘，往上的石隙通道陡然拐了個將近九十度的大彎。胖子才呼哧呼哧地轉過去，忽然叫了一聲，「嗯？」

吳邪正侷促地扭頭查看著後頭的情況，聞聲一愣，「怎麼啦？」

前邊傳來摸索岩塊和衣物摩擦的聲音，「這洞左邊有一塊比較尖的石頭，跟個小錐子一樣，胖爺我的屁股給它扎了下……沒事兒，你等下留意點。」  
後半句音量漸小，伴著一串嘶嘶沙沙的雜音，顯然那廝又開爬了。

「哦！」  
幾下跟著拐過彎，小菜鳥特意注意著左手邊的岩壁。奇也怪哉，岩面雖然凹凸不平，啥特別尖銳突出的石頭可都沒見著。  
咦？他不禁有點納悶：這也嫌扎？死胖子的皮膚有這麼嬌貴嗎？我靠！又不是豌豆胖公主。  
轉頭張口要問，卻望見更令人納悶的畫面。

前方，岩隙通道漆黑幽長。手電筒光打過去，照見發散飄忽的白與定止深沉的黑，沒有聲音，沒有人。

怎麼回事？胖子人呢？剛剛明明辛苦得快要磨掉一層皮，現在才十幾秒鐘工夫就能爬得人影不見，超能力爆發了還是怎麼著？

心中驚疑，但現況不容多做考慮，他一面喊了兩聲胖子，一面加快了匍匐爬行的速度。通過這一段，再行出十來米，忽有一陣熱風撲面，狹小逼仄的山縫驟然轉為寬敞。  
原來是到地方了啊！  
按捺住心頭隱隱騷動的某種異樣感，吳邪匆匆爬出狹小的縫隙孔洞口，站起身，環視面前，「胖……」  
才道出一字，人已愣住。

他所抵達的山體空穴不算太大，長和寬都與一個籃球場相近，配合著手中的手搖式手電筒，一眼可以望盡。一樣的溫暖，一樣充斥著大量的亂石，一樣有冒著煙氣的幾處小溫泉眼。  
頭頂並無使人頭皮發緊的綠光，腳下也無蚰蜒。  
問題是，也沒有人，半個都沒有。

這……  
用力呼吸一口，空氣分明是暖的，氣管裡卻冰冰涼涼。  
他們……是不是又往前頭去了？娘的！真不夠義氣，居然不曉得停下來等等我！  
涼意迅速地循著所有血管神經蔓延到了四肢末端。再一次長長的吸吐氣，捏緊了手電筒，吳邪很快地繞著整個岩穴走了一圈。可惜，除開確認此地再無第二條能通往其他岩體空穴的孔隙，另外只得到一個儼然晴天霹靂的事實：這個地方，隊伍下來時壓根就不曾經過！  
是的，從敲開深藏於雪谷底的百足龍雕封石，鑽入直往地底延伸的山縫，直至抵達繪有巨幅東夏古壁畫的「臨時避難所」為止，整段過程，他記得非常清楚，不存在混淆疏漏的可能。  
確實，途中經過了兩三處可歇腳的天然岩洞，可絕對不包括這處。  
這地方，不在來路上。

心口彷彿塞進了幾顆沉重的石子，腦子則嗡的一下脹了起來。看著腳邊的岩縫，他毫不遲疑地矮身趴伏下來，鑽了回去。

 

沿著曲折的裂縫往回爬，心緒起伏，呼吸急促，動作卻是極端的慢。雙眼和雙手細細地觀察、觸摸，上下左右的每一塊石頭都不敢放過。  
別慌啊，沒事的，別想得太複雜，這兒只是自然形成的山縫，不是變態汪祖宗設計的皇陵地宮，不會有太多貓膩的。必然是哪裡藏有沒被發現的岔道，方才一不留神爬錯了路，於是和胖子他們走散，找著了趕緊再跟上就好。又或者找不到，也不需要過度的慌張絕望，大不了就折回去隊伍原先休整的那洞穴。只要能等到悶油瓶填飽了肚子回來，總會有辦法的。吳邪，你丫千萬保持冷靜，這種時刻絕不能慌，不能自己嚇自己……

一路爬，一路查探，一路自我安撫兼鼓勁。這麼往下爬了大約二十分鐘，岔口沒找著，身周突地又一空，逼人的岩壁瞬間都遠遠地退開，狹小空間驟轉開闊，一股氣流輕輕拂面。  
好吧！所以是回了原地。  
想著，兩手一撐地，站直了身。  
然後……

長達二十分鐘的心理建設，一秒崩潰。

絕非熟悉的「臨時避難所」，呈現於面前的，又是一塊完全陌生且靜寂的地域。整體狹長，左右寬僅三米，滿地碎石。兩側的岩壁極高極陡，近乎垂直地向上也向前延伸。而無論是朝上或朝前，一眼都望不到頭，與其將之形容為山體空隙，更像是一座規模巨大的地底裂谷。淡淡白色水霧瀰漫其間，無聲飄舞。徐徐流動的空氣拂過肌膚表面，竟是微涼。

吳邪傻傻地站在通道口，愣愣地舉著手電筒，瞪大眼睛望著視野裡的一切，真的做不出任何反應，腦子基本空白。不知過了多久，才冒出一個念頭：不是吧！我……我又他娘讓汪藏海給玩了？  
震驚？慌張？恐懼？悲憤？不敢置信？歇斯底里？  
各種情緒都沾上了一點邊的結果，是如泥雕木塑般徹徹底底沒了情緒。  
若不是一陣由遠及近的沙沙異響突然打破詭譎的死寂氛圍，打後方的裂隙孔道飄出並鑽入耳膜，他恐怕暫時還無法回神。  
聽出那是爬動聲，且出自某個身形體積與自己相若的生物，而非細小多足的牆串子，驚喜頓時狂升猛漲，蓋過一切。立即一旋身，又見隙縫內射出白色人造光，他不由興奮地彎下腰，「誰？胖子，是你嗎？」

話音甫落，便見眼前一花，一抹纖細人連同著一道白光打洞口竄出，逕直撲入懷中。衝力委實太猛，當下撲得吳邪重心不穩，坐倒在地。  
「嗚！」尖尖石塊扎著屁股和掌心，那個疼啊！  
條件反射地掙扎幾下，無奈來者便如八爪章魚般將他的衣襟抓得死死，縮成一團的身體抖啊抖地緊貼在他胸前，如何推拉也推拉不開。定了定神，瞇眼低頭再看，對方正巧也抬起了頭，露出一張梨花帶雨、可憐巴巴的小臉龐，四十五度仰角完美定格，明媚而憂傷。


End file.
